Sometimes
by Aegis Sapphire
Summary: Izuku can't save everyone. No hero can. Bakugo knew that better than he'd like to ever admit. But when he visited his friend to mooch some of Uraraka's awesome cooking, he walked in to find Izuku dealing with the harshest reality of being a hero: people will still die. Sometimes in your arms. Sometimes they're the last people you want to see die. Sometimes you're not okay.


**Had to... Until Bakugo has an actual hero name, his hero name in this story is Nitro.  
**

* * *

Ochako hummed quietly as she cooked dinner for the night. She was off duty today, focusing more on domestic life since Izuku worked full time after they had graduated. Besides, she had some big news for tonight so dinner was extra special. Dinner was almost done and Izuku was likely on the way home. She still sometimes couldn't believe she was living with her high school love much less having just married him a few weeks ago. They moved into this house last week. It was in a safe neighborhood and some of their old classmates lived nearby. Bakugo was even their neighbor, funny enough. Occasionally, he'd come by to steal a meal or help cook even. She had a feeling that he mostly came over because he was lonely. She knew that because Bakugo was an awesome cook and had a great income so he honestly didn't need to mooch since he was ranked second next to Izuku. It was his excuse to just have some company.

While he had come a long way from the boy who literally behaved like a villain their first year, he still probably would never drop his pride enough to admit that he wanted to hang out much less admit that to either of them. After all, just about everyone in the class was dating or settling down with someone whereas poor Bakugo couldn't really land a date because of his reputation. But, the man was cute enough and surely there was going to be a woman out there brave enough to take him on. Still, though, Ochako and Izuku sometimes worried about their friend. Even his fans feared him but, he's been gaining popularity with some of the neighborhood kids so maybe the public will warm up to him. Then, she heard the front door open. Normally, Izuku called out and said he was home but no one said anything. Bakugo sometimes came in unannounced but he usually says something like 'what's cooking?' or 'I brought beer!'

Ochako turned off the burner and looked down the hallway to see her beloved husband at the door. Right on time! Dinner was done cooking, she just needed to cut up some fresh fruit to have with it.

"Welcome home! Dinner is almost ready!" She said.

But she noticed he was quiet as he took his shoes off. This was strange for him; he normally greeted her with a matching smile. He would almost glow whenever he'd look at his wife. But, he wasn't looking at her, his eyes were trained downwards. Worried, Ochako approached him, putting her hand on the side of his cheek. Something must have happened. Ochako felt her stomach knot up.

"Deku, what's wrong?" She asked.

He put his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder. She became worried but wrapped her arms around him, knowing that he'd tell her. She hadn't seen him this hurt in a long time. She heard him sob and she grew tense with worry and fear for what he had gone through. Usually, when he came home like this, it could only mean one thing.

"I couldn't... I couldn't save someone." He finally said.

Her heart sank. This isn't the first time this has happened but it's never easy no matter how many times either of them have seen someone die. She held him tighter. She had this happen to her, too. She mostly did search and rescue missions although she didn't shy away from fights either. But, her power was best for rescue missions where people were trapped under heavy things like rubble and cars. Sometimes, these missions ended up just being retrieval missions. The first time she had to retrieve a body still haunts her even today... all of the times she had to still haunt her. Ochako walked her husband into the dining room so he could sit down. When he was sitting down, he buried his face in his hands.

"I thought she was going to be alright... she was still talking to me when I got to her. But I didn't realize how bad she was bleeding... I-I couldn't stop it. I couldn't do anything to stop it. When the medics got there, she was gone. She died... in my arms." He said.

Ochako felt her heart break for him. Never had she dealt with people who were dying. She's retrieved dead people but she hasn't had to rescue someone while they were dying... Not yet anyway. There was a knock at the door. Ochako went over to the door and found it was Bakugo. She greeted him with a friendly but uneasy smile.

"Kacchan! It's great to see you! But I don't think this is a good time." Ochako said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

This was very unusual for him. He's never been turned down at the door before, especially since he brought some beer. Ochako knew she was better off telling him since he was likely going to just push past her to find out. If tonight was an ordinary night, she would have excitedly let him in so he could hear the wonderful news she has. Nevertheless, she composed herself before telling him.

"He couldn't save someone today. She died in his arms." She told him.

"Oh." He said, flinching.

Bakugo hated it when that happens. At first, he only cared about winning instead of everyone else but he learned the hard way once (and a few times after) that if someone dies while you're on the scene, there is no winner. Period. The moment someone innocent dies, the hero had already lost. Bakugo has had a few people die in his company, too. It happened less to Izuku because he's, admittingly, stronger than Bakugo. The worst one for him was that time it was a kid... a kid he knew, too. He pushed past Ochako. Bakugo initially thought the beer he had brought was going to be for himself but he had a feeling he was going to have to share tonight. He kicked off his shoes and went into the dining room to see Izuku looking more defeated than ever. Bakugo wordlessly pulled out a beer and opened it, placing it in front of Izuku. Izuku wasn't much of a drinker so there was a chance he was going to refuse. Come to think of it, Izuku hasn't had to deal with a victim like that in a long time.

"Pull yourself together, Deku. None of us are ever going to be able to save them all no matter how strong any of us are." Bakugo said, opening a beer for himself.

"Kaachan!" Ochako hissed.

"Hey, it's necessary. Can't afford to be a crying mess when there's more people out there to be saved. It's part of the job. We all knew this going in." He said.

"Doesn't make it any easier..." Izuku said.

"It never is. That's why we have to be there next time." He said.

Bakugo had come a long way from what he used to be. Hearing any kind of empathy or compassion from him would have, at one point, would have been a thing of fiction. But, he's grown. Izuku was there during some of those times. He's seen Bakugo cry over his mistakes, even the time someone died in the crossfire of one of his fights once. It took him a long time to recover from that one. But he wasn't the best at providing comfort... nevertheless, he told things how they were and sometimes it was necessary.

"You were at least with her, right?" Bakugo asked.

Izuku nodded.

"Then she didn't die alone. That's all that could have been done and that's all that mattered for the time." He said.

Izuku broke down crying. Ochako put her arms around her husband. Eventually, he calmed down enough for dinner to be served. Ochako gave everyone a plate and served up some dinner. She sat next to her husband while Bakugo took a bite of his food and a swig of his beer. Ochako was silent and eating her dinner. Bakugo sighed. He usually only tells his psychiatrist about the victims he's lost. His friends only know about the ones that they witnessed him lose, the ones that are talked about on the news, or the ones that impacted him enough to come over and talk about, though few were those times. He decided to tell them about the one that impacted him the most but he's never told anyone except for his psychiatrist.

"I remember losing someone once. It's happened a few times but this one was the worst." He said.

"That one that got caught in the crossfire? We saw that one." Ochako said.

"No. I never told anyone about this one except for my psychiatrist." He said.

Izuku looked at him.

"I knew her before she died. She used to walk with me on my patrols." Bakugo said with a fond smile.

* * *

Bakugo was never fond of children at first. Even when he graduated, he'd typically ignored kids or gave them a half ass wave. There was one time he let Eri lean on him back at the UA when she was mastering his quirk but the last thing she needed was for him to get snippy with her, least he caused her more distress than she deserved. Besides, he liked her; she never whined and always did what she was told. It never took much to make his young fan base happy, just a wave, a few autographs, and maybe occasionally posing for a selfie or picture. If there was one thing he learned from the League of Villains when they kidnapped him, it was that you were at least better off acting like a good guy unless you want to attract the wrong crowd. Honestly, he found that he'd rather deal with children instead of some of his older fans. Children were way easier to please but, they also had a tendency to follow which were usually the more entitled brats at the time. It was nothing a few stern words couldn't fix though.

However, one day, he saw a group of boys bullying a little girl. He knew these boys; they always tried following him and he's signed almost all of their possessions. They were the worst brats he's ever dealt with when they weren't trying to crowd him. But, they could feel his glare from the back of their heads as he approached. Bakugo had no tolerance for bullies, definitely not anymore. They noticed him walking towards them and froze in terror. He didn't care if he lost their admiration, he wasn't about to let something like this happen.

"Hey! Knock it off!" He snarled.

Bakugo was still just as scary when angry and the moment they saw his angry glare, they scattered. He walked up to the kid. It was a little girl but she looked like a reptile. She was basically a tiny dragon. Her green scales matched the green on his uniform. He offered her a hand up and she took it shyly. Judging by her size she was about three or four years old.

"Are you alright, kid?" He asked.

She nodded. He patted her head.

"Stay away from those guys. They're stupid." He said.

She nodded and he walked away. She ran after him and walked next to him. Bakugo cringed. Great! Another follower. But she seemed to catch on.

"I'm scared." She explained.

Bakugo let out a sigh.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

She nodded and reached up for him to carry her. Bakugo cringed again; most children usually don't ask to be carried but this one seemed very trusting. Swallowing his pride, he picked her up and carried her. She told him where to go but he was surprised; her home was actually pretty far away for a little kid. He wondered why she was so far from home. Something didn't feel right. Her clothes were also very covering. Isn't it a little hot to be wearing sweatshirts? He reached her place but she had him put her down a little ways away.

"I can walk now." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. Why did she suddenly want to walk? The proper thing would be to take her to the door and hand her off to her parents to get her to bed.

"Will you be alright?" He asked.

She gave him a smile, one that looked off.

"It's okay. Thanks, Nitro!" She said before running over to the house.

Bakugo watched her quietly. She snuck into the house seemingly all too quietly. But, he decided it was just late and maybe she was afraid she was in trouble for staying out so late. He walked away, shrugging it off. But he found her again the next day. This time, she followed him on patrol. He decided to tolerate her presence since villain activity had been at an all time low for the past week. She was enthusiastically talking to him, asking questions, and the typical stuff a young fan would do. Something about her and how she walked into her house last night made him more content with her being with him rather than being at home. Then she asked him more personal things like if he has a family or plans on having one. It was unusual for a kid to ask but he went along with it. She wasn't being a brat, she was just talkative. Nevertheless, the family talk became awkward for Bakugo.

"Uh... I don't really have a wife, much less a girlfriend. So I never thought of having children." He said.

That was the typical answer he gave. Honestly, the idea of having children made him uncomfortable and it was a step he decided to think on if it ever comes to it. Of course, he'd be completely on board if he finds himself a girl who doesn't want children. Honestly, he was terrified of children and what would happen if he looked at them wrong. He was prone to making kids cry even when trying to talk to them, especially back in high school. He typically avoids talking to them now. Anyway, he decided to change the topic and ask his own questions for the child to answer.

"So why are you always so far away from home?" He asked.

She hesitated. The longer she took, the more Bakugo felt bothered. Why was this child so weird about her home? It didn't sit right with him.

"Um, because I like to explore." She finally said.

"Where do you explore?" He asked.

"Oh I like to go look at the river, there's a cool alley where people throw away neat stuff, and there's a nice lady downtown who sometimes buys me ice cream." She said.

"Isn't it a little dangerous to go exploring an alley?" He asked.

"I haven't gotten hurt yet. Besides, everyone ignores me when I hold still." She said, stopping to hold still.

Bakugo then found out that day that her quirk was essentially camouflage. A handy one for a child that likes to explore. He poked where her nose was and she sneezed, breaking her camouflage.

"Well that's cool. I bet you always win at hide and seek." He said.

"Not if someone makes me move." She said.

"I'm sure they'd have to find you first." He said.

She nodded with a sly grin.

"But it's still not safe for you to be out alone, especially this far from home." He said.

"I'm not alone right now." She said.

Bakugo rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean, smart as-alec." He said, stopping himself from swearing.

"Yeah." She admitted.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

She visibly cringed. Bakugo looked at her expectantly but he felt concerned.

"Mom died... when I was a baby! And dad... he's... uh... He's busy!" She said, the last sentence sounding like she just had a genius idea.

His eyes narrowed. She's lying... but why?

"Shouldn't you have a babysitter?" Bakugo asked.

She paused, quickly trying to think of something.

"He keeps forgetting." She said sheepishly.

Something was up, he knew that. What was going on with this kid?

"He keeps forgetting? Sounds like he's not the best father." Bakugo said.

She cringed more and then her stomach growled. She became embarrassed but it was a chance for her to change the topic.

"I should probably go find a snack." She said, flustered.

Bakugo had a bad feeling about what would happen if he let her go home or off on her own.

"Well, where to?" He asked.

"Really?" She said, with a big bright smile.

"Sure... I could use something to eat, too. I'll buy. Where to?" He asked.

She shrugged.

"I don't know." She said.

"I know a place but they mostly serve really spicy food." He said.

"Okay!" She said enthusiastically.

So he took her to a place that sold his favorite curry and ramen. The owner, familiar with Bakugo, greeted him kindly.

"Hey, Nitro! The usual?" He asked.

"Yeah. But I don't know about her, though." he said.

The owner looked over the counter and was surprised to see a kid hiding behind Bakugo's leg shyly.

"Oh! You brought a kid with! Is she a relative?" He asked.

Bakugo didn't know how to respond. He and the owner knew each other well and he knew Bakugo usually didn't get along with kids. So him having one follow him like this was highly unusual. He shrugged.

"She's a friend." He said, his hand on her head.

The owner looked at him in surprise. Now _that_ was the last thing he thought he would hear Bakugo call a child, much less one that wasn't even related.

"Oh how sweet! What's your name, sweetheart?" He asked her.

"Ai..." She said, shyly.

Bakugo himself felt guilty for not learning her name but the owner knew him enough to know that asking him for anyone's name was moot. Bakugo picked her up and sat her on one of the bar stools at the counter and the shop owner gave her a menu to look at. Bakugo took a seat next to her. The shop owner set down some drinks for them. Finally, she pointed at the red hot curry, which was the same thing Bakugo gets. He and the shop owner looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure? It's really spicy." The shop owner said.

"I like it spicy." She said.

"It's really really spicy. Last chance." The shop owner said.

"I want some." She said.

"Okay. Chicken, pork, shrimp, or tofu?" He asked, thinking that the kid was having her famous last words.

"Hmm... Chicken." She said.

Bakugo smirked. This was going to be interesting. She even chose the same meat as he usually does. Soon, they got their food and Bakugo and the shop owner watched her take her first bite. She had tears coming out of her eyes but she smiled. It was literally making her cry.

"I love it!" She said, eating more enthusiastically.

"It's making you cry." Bakugo said in disbelief.

"I like it like this." She said, smiling.

She ate all of it. She also had a mountain of tissues next to her from her tears. She burped, a small flame licked out of her mouth as she did. Turned out that she also had fire breath, too.

"You literally are a little dragon." Bakugo said.

She giggled in response. For the next week, that became their routine; she'd walk with Bakugo, they'd have lunch, and then he'd walk her home during the evening patrol. For the first time, Bakugo had finally met a kid that he genuinely liked. But it was too sweet to last. Bakugo noticed she wasn't around one day. At first, he figured she was just maybe out with her dad or something. But, the later it got, the more it bugged him. So he decided to visit her house to see if she was home. When he got to the door, he noticed there was loud music. He knocked on the door loud. A big black scaled dragon man opened the door. He was obviously Ai's father. He looked at Bakugo with a look that seemed to burn holes through him. His gold eyes made him feel uneasy.

"Is Ai home? I haven't seen her all day." He said.

"No. She must be out somewhere." The man said nonchalantly.

But something wasn't right. The music was up so loud that Bakugo could barely hear their conversation. Bakugo decided to bring it up.

"You know, it's against the law to be making this amount of noise." He said.

The man glared at him.

"It's not hurting anyone. No one's complaining." He said.

"Well I am and I say turn it down or off." Bakugo said with a glare.

Suddenly, he heard a terrified scream and before Bakugo could ask, the door was slammed in his face. Bakugo immediately broke into the door and glared at the man. He quickly alerted his sidekicks, nearby heroes, and the police by pressing a panic button on his belt.

"You have five seconds to explain to me what's going on!" Bakugo snarled.

Someone came out from the back room, a bloody knife in their hand.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Then he noticed Bakugo.

"Shit!" He said before attempting to run.

But, as if on cue, Kirishima broke in through the window down the hall way. He flinched at the loud music.

"Party's over." He said.

"Shit! Why are Nitro and Red Riot here?!" The man with a knife said.

Then the black dragon man quickly breathed a large puff of fire before running into the back room. The house was now on fire but Bakugo didn't care. He ran after them, breaking through the last door in the hallway. Ai was tied to a chair, no clothes on, with huge bloody patch on her arm. On the floor were her scales that had been cut away from her bleeding skin. You could see scarring all over her body, showing that this wasn't the first time this has been done. Bakugo saw red. The black dragon man held his daughter hostage, a knife against her neck.

"I will do it. Don't you dare move." He said, glaring at Bakugo coldly.

Bakugo forced himself to calm down enough but the moment he would get Ai away from him, he was not going to show any mercy for this man. He was going to break all of his bones after he was through with him. Bakugo is one of the heroes you do not want to be at bad terms with as a villain. He'll break you if you're just another villain but he'll break you even more if you're a villain he hates. Kirishima came in but Bakugo quickly stopped him. Behind them was a wall of fire. They could get killed if they stay here any longer.

"Okay, gentlemen. You guys are going to back out of the door and then- argh!" He yelped.

Ai had had enough. She wasn't about to watch someone else die for her. She bit her father's arm and he flung her away, his knife slicing across the upper right side of her ribs through the ropes. But, she was far enough away from him and Bakugo charged. He beat this disgusting villain into the floor below them. The sidekicks would deal with apprehending him. He was going to be eating from a straw for a few months after that barrage of punches. Bakugo then turned to Ai. Kirishima had his hand over the wound but it was bleeding profusely. The knife had cut the ropes and released her but the knife had also cut through some major arteries. Bakugo quickly ran to her. She was breathing heavily from panicking. The flames were too intense for them to get through and Bakugo couldn't risk moving her without her bleeding out more.

"I-I I'm sorry... Ni-Nitro. I tried." She stammered.

"Don't talk. You did your best." Bakugo said.

"You were really brave, kid. You did nothing wrong." Kirishima said.

"I-I I didn't want to see anyone die again... Mama... She's-she's by the river... She's by the river. I couldn't stop it... I couldn't stop it." She said in her panic.

"Ai, it wasn't your fault. None of this was. He was just a villain." Bakugo said, panic setting in as her blood pooled around her.

He pulled her into his arms, Kirishima's hands still trying to stop the bleeding. She calmed a little but she was still shaking. The firemen and the paramedics couldn't get to them any faster. Bakugo shouted for a medic desperately as he clutched Ai close to him. His shirt was clenched in her tiny hand but it was weakening. The flow of blood coming out of her wounds slowed... but it wasn't because her wounds were closing. She weakly reached up to Bakugo, tears still in her eyes.

"Thank... you." She said, her hand falling to her side.

* * *

"By the time the medics had gotten to us, there wasn't even blood coming out of her anymore. It was just pink fluid... She was gone. She died right there, in my arms." Bakugo said, drinking the last of his beer.

"That's awful! When did that happen?" Ochako asked.

"Not too long ago I guess. It feels like it's been forever but it's been only six months." He said.

Izuku and Ochako stared at him in a shocked silence. How was he able to go on like it didn't bother him... but they didn't realize that he had been visiting them more often so he had someone around. He didn't like being alone with the regret. Having people around gave him a reason to think of something else, something to focus on other then little Ai. He's visited them almost every night since they moved in. Other times before they moved next door, he'd either visit Deku and Ochako when they lived in a smaller apartment or Kirishima and him would go get a drink. Sometimes his other old high school friends would be free, too. He's even spent some time with Shoto.

"So... Did you guys find her mother?" Ochako asked, breaking the silence.

"We did. Her mother couldn't have been dead for more than a year. It turns out her dad had been selling Ai's scales on the black market as ingredients for spells and medicines for that fake ancient medicine crap." He said.

"She's like Eri." Izuku said.

"Kind of. We moved the body and buried them next to each other along with an older sibling of hers that we found. But his parts weren't all there, the rest of him was sold on the black market. Her father has been given the death penalty. His sole purpose for having children was to make money off of them. He's implied he even had more before those two. Judging by what he's said, he's murdered at least five others." Bakugo said.

"That's awful! How could anyone murder their own children?" Ochako said, horrified.

Bakugo shrugged.

"Some people just shouldn't have kids." He said.

"So... are you okay?" Ochako asked.

He paused for a moment. Honestly no. But he didn't have the heart to tell them that. So he reached back to grab another beer.

"Sometimes." He answered, opening another bottle.

"Is that why we see you getting followed by kids more often?" Izuku asked.

Bakugo became flustered and looked away. It was true, he had become a bit more popular with children lately. Provided they behaved anyway. Occasionally, he'd buy some of them lunch if they didn't have any. Much of the children that follow him are from low income families. Those are the ones he'll buy lunch for and he usually waits until it's past the lunch hour so that way the children with families who can provide are taken home for lunch. Some of the kids that follow him won't get food until supper at night. Ai implied that her meals with Bakugo were sometimes the only meals she got. Luckily, he hadn't run into signs of abuse anymore and if he did, he was going to investigate so no one else ended up like Ai. He'd often challenge some of the kids to try the Red Hot curry. So far, no one has been able to make it past the first bite. He was not the lovey dovey kind of hero that would hug them or constantly hold their hands but, he welcomed their company more during patrols provided their parents were okay with it and as long as he knew for sure that there wasn't any villain activity. First sign of trouble, he made sure the children knew to run when he told them.

"Sometimes, the best way to save a some of these kids is to buy them a decent meal once in awhile." He finally admitted.

This surprised his friends. Since when did he suddenly start thinking like that? It was surprising. Luckily for him, because of his job, paying for some meals for some hungry children didn't put a dent in his wallet. Sometimes, if he hears that their family is having difficulty buying groceries, he'll help their parents go grocery shopping after his shift. All this if only to just try and make sure no more children end up like Ai in any shape or form. Ochako let out a sigh. She had some big news for her husband that night, too but, now it feels awkward to bring it up with all of this tragedy. Bakugo noticed her obvious pout.

"What's with the pout?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just had plans to talk about something but now it feels awkward." She said.

"Well may as well tell us now that you brought it up." Bakugo said.

She looked at them both hesitantly.

"I was hoping it would just be me and Izuku but..." She said.

"I can leave if you want." He said.

"No, it's fine. It's not embarrassing. I'm just a little confused as to whether or not I should keep it private for the moment or not but, I guess it's not something to be... Ugh, I'm rambling too much." She said.

"Okay, just tell us." Bakugo said.

"I went to the doctor today and, well, I'm pregnant." she said.

Both men were surprised to hear this.

"Well... shit. Congrats." Bakugo said.

Ochako giggled at Bakugo's reaction but she was more concerned with her husband. Izuku was understandably surprised and then he started crying. He hugged his wife and Bakugo felt awkward and... slightly jealous. A lot of people in their class are starting families and now Bakugo was starting to feel left out... especially after his encounter with Ai, and the children that eat with him. Before Ai, the thought of settling down scared him because of the fact that it usually meant having kids. He's always been afraid of how he'd be with kids since he used to make them cry all the time... but now, it was something he started to want. Dammit, it felt weird to him. He finished his meal and beer before leaving to give the couple some privacy.

He went into his house and sat down, putting his case of beer in the kitchen. He called Kirishima to hang out but he was on a date with his girlfriend, Mina. Everyone else seemed so busy. Todoroki was out doing night patrols. He let out a sigh and decided to go to bed early. Looks like he was just going to have to be okay with being single and alone for the moment.

* * *

 _A few years later..._

Time can heal wounds, albeit slowly, but Bakugo has been having a fairly easier time. But, babysitting your neighbor's baby can distract anyone's mind.

"Kacchan!" A small voice called.

Bakugo didn't have to turn around because he already felt a tiny set of arms around his leg. Hi smirked. Two year old Toshinori Midoriya seems to have wandered away from his parents again.

"What are you doing here, you brat? You know your parents don't like you running off." Bakugo said sternly.

The little green hair brown eyed boy stuck his tongue out at him. Bakugo rolled his eyes and picked him up.

"I wanted to see you." he said.

"You see me all the time." Bakugo chuckled, adjusting him in his arms.

"Toshinori! There you are!" A woman said.

"Auntie!" He said with a smile.

"Auntie?" Bakugo said before looking to see a woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes walk towards them.

"Sorry about that! My nephew like to- Oh! You're Bakugo! My cousin has told me all about you." The girl said with a friendly smile.

Bakugo couldn't seem to speak. Since when did either of his friends have a really hot cousin?!

"Well, I uh, don't know who you are." He said sheepishly.

"Oh of course not! Izuku only recently learned about me after all. Our mothers lost touch for so long and we only recently found each other again. My name is Lyota! I'm staying with my cousin until I find my own place." She said, offering to shake his hand.

He shook her hand, dazed.

"I want food! Can we go get some curry, Kaachan?" Toshinori asked.

"Okay. If that's alright with you?" Bakugo asked her.

"Love to! I'm a bit short on money though." She said sheepishly.

"I'll cover it." He said.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back." She said.

"No need. It's fine." He said.

They walked over to Bakugo's usual place. The owner gave Bakugo a knowing grin and he became slightly flustered.

"The usual?" He asked him.

"What's the usual?" She asked.

"Red hot curry. It's the hottest dish they have." Bakugo said.

"That sounds awesome. I'll have the same thing." She said.

"What?" He said, surprised.

"I like spicy food." She said.

It was that moment, Bakugo knew he had found the one.

"Yuck! I'll have yellow curry, please! Don't make it too spicy!" Toshinori said.

"I dare you to try the red hot curry again." Bakugo dared.

"Noooo! You make me eat some every time!" He said.

Lyota giggled.

"Don't worry, if he makes you eat any, he has to buy you a milkshake." Lyota said.

"Really? Okay!" He said.

Bakugo rolled his eyes but smirked. Yep. She's definitely the one. Maybe in a few years, Toshinori might have someone to play with other than Bakugo.

* * *

"Daddy!" A voice said, hugging his leg.

"Ai! He's patrolling! Stop!" Toshinori said.

"Says the boy who used to interrupt my patrols all the time." Bakugo snickered as his daughter ran over to him.

Ai reached up to her dad and he gladly lifted her up into his arms. She had curly ash blonde hair and hazel eyes that had an interesting mix of red and copper brown in them. He named her Ai in honor of the kid that changed him in ways he didn't think he needed. Naming her that name also gave him another face to think about whenever he heard that name.

"Besides, it's been quiet today, I could use a distraction." He said, putting his two year old daughter on to his shoulders.

"Okay." Toshinori said, grabbing one of Bakugo's hands.

"How's your mom doing?" Bakugo asked Toshinori.

"She's been puking a lot lately. Why do babies make moms sick?" He asked.

Bakugo chuckled. Ochako had gotten pregnant on accident and with twins. She's been horribly nauseated to the point of having to take time off.

"Because growing babies is hard work on a mom's body and it makes them sick sometimes. All moms go through it." He said.

"Wow. Having babies must suck." Toshinori said.

Bakugo laughed at that. It definitely sucked. He remembered holding Lyota's hair while she'd lose her lunch in the bathroom. He also remembered how she'd cry because she saw a dog and then later cried about the fact that she cried over a dog. Honestly some of her reasons for crying were hilarious. Not the times when he'd look at her wrong though... unless she was crying over how much she loved him. That was both hilarious and endearing at the same time.

"Will I go through it, too, daddy?" Ai asked.

Bakugo cringed. She's only two, why is she thinking of babies already?

"You shouldn't be worrying about that yet but, if you decide to have a baby one day, yes." Bakugo said.

"I want ten!" She said happily.

Bakugo snickered.

"That's a lot of babies. Are you sure you want that many?" He laughed.

"Yup!" she said.

"Well I want thirty!" Toshinori said.

"I want forty!" Ai said.

Then the two kids both got into a competition of how many babies they want one day... It was both funny and a bit scary for Bakugo to think about.

 _'Oh god... I'm not going to survive being a grandparent if this keeps up.'_ Bakugo thought.

* * *

 **And that's it for this story.**


End file.
